mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:What is the best sword?
Hi I am searching for the best equipment in the game, and my idea of that is: As much armor as possible and the best 2-handed sword. I found my Armor by using the armor-wikipage. But what is the best 2-handed sword? Is it the sword of war, the 2-handed sword or the great sword? Thanks -- 22:02, April 9, 2012 (UTC) : For M&B I'm partial to the balanced sword of war, good reach, speed and damage, roughly equivalent to teh great sword. it varies slightly between versions (multiple versions of each sword) the shortened military scythe also works and you don't have to worry about lower damage thrusts. I'm not actually that partial to heavy armor, i'll wear it cuz the damage reduction is totally worth it, but if you lose your horse then it's down to athletics. the first rule for M&B is avoid getting swarmed. a lance is often nice, but the limited approach angle makes it difficult to use against ranged heavy clusters, but hard to beat for armor and shield penetration. also fond of bows. which don't leave much room for a shield (like none at all) Madned 01:45, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :: ok thank you. I have the balanced sword of war at the moment. So looking for the masterwork sword of war is not the worst idea, is it? Money is not the point for me, I have 80000 denars. 07:15, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :::You know, I've never thought about masterwork swords of war. Balanced works fine, and you don't pick that much off the masterwork (playing M&B). reviewing the mod table, yeah I generally preferred the 3/3 vs the 1/5. for warband yeah, it's probably worth it to change over 1/9 beats 3/3 pretty handily provided you can get your str up high enough. reviewing the 2h table if you're playing warband you may want to try out the war cleaver, shorter reach cut only, smidge slower. Madned 20:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) :Well, if you play Warband, and you want MAX POWER MEGA SMASH weapon, go for the Morningstar: *Edit: Every 2 handed weapon has the power to one shot even the toughest troops, so yeah... :- 1 / 2 Handed: Allow use with shield we defending, give more power for offense in 2 Handed Mode. :- Save a slot in inventory so you can have a Bow & Arrow if needed. :- Very high Pierce Damages, a true overkill for armored foes. :- Crush through blocks, for those pesky Nords/Rodocks always hiding behind their shields. :It has a couple of flaw nonetheless: :- Its unbalanced, A.K.A. slow to handle. But when you are strong and proefficient enough to wield it this flaw disappears. :- Somewhat short, compared to other 2 Handed Weapons. :To conclude: :By far the most lethal close combat weapon in M&B Warband, it requires a bit of skill and strengh before being used efficiently. But when you reach the right level, this weapon will be the overkill that allows you to dispach Huscarls or Swadian Knights with one good stroke to the head, even when standing or backpedaling. Maybe harder to use on horseback than a longsword due to limited range, its the ultimate weapon for siege warfare and will allow you to break even the toughest defense in the blink of an eye and turn the tide of battles. :For the Fortress Mounted Archer type of player, this versatile weapon allows to accomodate Shield, Bow & Arrows and a weapon that can be used while defending or attacking. :A must have. :AHeapOfFilth (talk) 13:38, August 18, 2012 (UTC)Four words- Masterwork Heavy Bastard Sword. :Masterwork War Cleaver is pretty good as well, it has longer reach than any sword, with excellent damage, but in sieges, don't use it unless you're standing on the pinnacle of the ladder, then you can swing down and cut the enemy in half. I have a 300 proficiency in 2h so the recovery time is excellent.